Missing You
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: Well here it is! The promised A/F prequel to 'The Sacrifice of Love' If you like parings other than A/L and liked said fic, you should enjoy this! Updated and Finished!
1. Missing you already

Um…hi? waves This is the promised prequeal to 'The Sacrifice of Love' featuring…Aragorn/Faramir slash, which would meant this is pre-lotr! Just as a side note…this is not Boromir/Faramir slash, because even though it may seem like it, it is not…and here are the reasons. They are brothers! In Apendix A in 'Return of the King' it says 'Yet between the brothers there was a great love,' That should be enough…but just for the record I am not perverted and therefore will *not* put two siblings together. deep calming breath So anyway…I actually found a cool website, grey-company.org that has a Sindarin dictionary. So now my stories will actually have elfish! Yay! So with that said…Elvish speech is in ' ' and thought are in . Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I only very battered of Lord of the Rings.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir, son of Denathor, the Steward of Gondor, ran happily down the crowded streets of Minas Tirith, his face alight with joy.  
  
"Gandalf's here!" he cried to no one in particular as he approached the front gates of his father's castle.  
  
"Aye young master," said one of the guards, peering down at him. "He's with your father right now,"  
  
"Thanks!" he said, running off.  
  
"Oi!" called the guard. "They don't want to be disturbed!"  
  
But his cries fell upon deaf ears as Faramir sprinted down the gleaming white halls until he suddenly came to a halt in front of a large wooden door. He reached for the doorknob, but stayed his hand when he heard his father shout, "He's not going!"  
  
Intrigued Faramir sat down as a voice belonging to the one he was looking for retorted. "And why shouldn't he? You have kept him here long enough! He is going to Rivendell, to be with the elves. You know how important a strong relationship with them is, and I can't think of anyone better than Faramir to go!"  
  
Faramir sat up in shock at the sound of his name.  
  
"You told me he has taken up elvish," said Gandalf.  
  
His mind was spinning. He was going to Rivendell? He was going to Rivendell! He felt like whooping for joy, but didn't when his father's angry voice rang out again.  
  
"You are not going to make me or my son do anything!" roared Denathor and Gandalf replied, "I'm not trying to make you do anything. But I believe sending Faramir to Lord Elrond would be for the best."  
  
"For the best? How do you know what's for the best? If he goes nothing but lost lives will come out of it!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Gandalf, his voice full of suspicion.  
  
"Nothing," said Denathor softly. "Fine…Go and find the boy. You depart and dawn."  
  
"I thank you," said Gandalf and Faramir got up and ran away as fast as she could, knowing he'd face his father's wrath if he were found.  
  
Not really caring where he was running to, he was surprised to find himself in a courtyard where his brother Boromir was sparring with a novice swordsman. Five years his senior, his brother was perfect in every way, or at least according to their father. Though he was tall, muscular, and a valiant warrior, Faramir felt he was much more than that. He was his brother, his best friend, and the person he confided in. And that, according to Faramir, made him perfect.  
  
Finally noticing him, Boromir sheathed his sword and came over to his brother. "Is anything the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I am leaving for Rivendell tomorrow," said Faramir, with barely any emotion in his voice.  
  
"Isn't that what you want?" asked Boromir, wiping sweat off his brow. "Didn't you always…"  
  
"Yes, but that's not important now."  
  
"Why? Aren't your desires important?"  
  
"It was, but now I'm not so sure. Father doesn't want me to go Boromir."  
  
"He doesn't want you to go?"  
  
"Damn it that's what I said!" yelled Faramir, getting impatient with him.  
  
"Ok," said Boromir, sensing that there was something else wrong, but Faramir beat him to the question.  
  
"And he said if I go lives will be lost."  
  
"What is that suppost to mean?"  
  
"I don't know," said Faramir, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Don't concern yourselves with what your father says," said a deep voice. "There are some things that aren't meant to be know, at the moment anyway."  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Faramir, his joy returning.  
  
"So I take it you know that we depart tomorrow?" asked the wizard, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes," replied Faramir sheepishly.  
  
"Then you had better go and pack," he said, gently pushing Faramir towards the castle, before turning back to Boromir.  
  
"So?" he asked  
  
"So what?" snapped Boromir.  
  
"You brother is leaving at dawn and all you have to say is so what?"  
  
"You reminding me of that is not helping!" yelled Boromir, turning away from Gandalf.  
  
"Don't be like your father!" called Gandalf after him.  
  
"My father is a great man!" hissed Boromir, turning back, his love for his father in need of defending.  
  
"That I haven't doubted…until now."  
  
"What is that suppost to mean?"  
  
"You keep saying that."  
  
Scowling, and not answering Boromir turned and began to walk away, when Gandalf called him back again.  
  
"Talk to him. He surely needs you more than ever."  
  
A small smile played about Boromir's face before he walked away into the castle that seemed to be sparkling in the sunset.  
  
Chuckling Gandalf headed in the opposite direction to dinner, it's smell lingering in the evening air.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In Faramir's room…  
  
Faramir furiously threw clothing into his pack, trying to stop tears from spilling down his face. Why am I crying? he asked as he dug through his closet, trying to find his traveling cloak. Is it because of what my father said? No, that isn't it he concluded almost instantly. It's because of Boromir. He hadn't even left the city yet and he already missed him. It made him feel ashamed, for his father taught him to never show any weakness. If he was crying now, what would happen when he left, and when he was in Rivendell?  
  
"Faramir?" said the voice that he already missed. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, hastily wiping his tears on the back of his hand, as Boromir walked in, his eyes very red.  
  
"I'm…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
Faramir was shocked when his brother began to cry. Boromir rarely displayed any emotions, even around him. Unable to see him like this Faramir held him close his head resting on his chest. He didn't even care when tears began to flow from his eyes too. No word were needed to express what they were feeling, all they needed what each others company.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning….  
  
Faramir was awoken early by Gandalf.  
  
"Come my friend, we must leave now."  
  
To tired to even register what he was doing, he slung his pack over his shoulder and followed Gandalf out to where two horses were waiting for them. But he was brought back to reality when he saw the look on Boromir's face.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Faramir in his ear, as they embraced. "I will return soon."  
  
"And I'll miss you until the day you return to me."  
  
Tears beginning to form again, he jumped on his horse, as his father said, "Fare well my son."  
  
Faramir didn't respond of even look back. He knew if he did the tears would come. So he followed Gandalf his eyes on the rising sun.  
  
'Namaarie tororamin,' (Farewell my brother) he whispered as he rode hard towards Rivendell, to his future. 


	2. Security

Um…firstly I want to apologize to anyone who has created the dark elves. They just fit better in this fic and so whoever you are I thank you! With that said…I got the elvish in this story from grey-company.org, and I want to apologize if I screwed up the grammar. If any of you know elvish could you tell me what I am doing wrong? Um the rest is assumed…common speech is in " ", elvish is in ' ', elvish translations are in ( ), thoughts are in , and anything else is in *. Takes place a week after the last chapter! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir and Gandalf rode side by side in silence, both half-asleep. It had been over a week since they had left Minas Tirith, a week that had been unbearable for Faramir. He missed his brother so terribly, it felt like a constant stomachache. At least when they reached Rivendell he would have other things to distract him.  
  
All of a sudden Gandalf began to look around wildly his face bearing a dark expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Faramir, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"I must leave…now," said Gandalf, his voice bearing a sense of urgency.  
  
"What? Where am I to go?"  
  
"To Rivendell, like planned. You are less than two days away now. Tell Lord Elrond I will be with him shortly."  
  
"But…" Faramir protested, but it was too late, the wizard had disappeared. He shivered slightly, as the sun sank below the horizon. Drawing his cloak closer to his body, he rode on alone now, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
All of a sudden a dark figure grabbed his arm, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"What was that for?" yelled Faramir, but the person holding him whispered something to someone in the bushes, in elvish.  
  
'Ro naa n'uma Mori'Quessir,' (He is not a dark elf)  
  
Dark elf? Faramir mused before yelling too in elvish, when his arm got twisted behind him back.  
  
'Fina amin!' (Release me!)  
  
'Faina ho Elessar! (Release him Elessar) came a commanding voice from the bushes and two raven-haired elves emerged.  
  
'Ya naa lile?' (Who are you?) asked the slightly taller elf.  
  
'Amin essar Faramir,' (My name is Faramir) he said shakily.  
  
'A' lile leme vassan Gandalf,' (Ah, you journeyed with Gandalf) said the other.  
  
'Manke…' (Where…) began the man holding him but the first elf cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
'Amin tyava dae' (I feel the shadow) murmured the other, glancing around the clearing nervously.  
  
'N'uma!' (Run!) hissed the man, just as a dark shadow moved across the dry ground. Faramir didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted after the two elves, who flitted in and out of the trees. Behind him, he couldn't hear anything except the man Elessar's harsh breathing, but the feeling in his stomach told him they were being pursued. His fear getting the best of him he tripped over his own feet, causing Elessar to run into him, and he too, fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit!" swore Elessar as they were instantly surrounded by tall, black cloaked figures, with gleaming yellow eyes.  
  
'Dina edan!' (Quiet human!) hissed one of the dark elves, his voice a low whisper.  
  
"What…" Faramir began to whisper but Elessar shot him a look that said, *Shut up, you'll know when to go.*  
  
All the dark elves began to chuckle evily as they began to advance on the two humans.  
  
With a cry Elessar flung himself at the dark elf who had spoke to them, and cleaved his head off with his sword. Following his lead Faramir slashed left and right with his short sword, Boromir's voice ringing in his ears. Slash, step to the right, parry, thrust…'  
  
Faramir did so, weaving his way in and out of the foul creatures. He looked over to Elessar who too was killing the dark elves. They shared a brief smile before returning to the battle at hand. Somehow despite them being severely outnumbered Faramir felt secure with his brother's voice in his head and Elessar by his side. 


	3. The Aftermath

I have finally gotten over my writer's block! loud cheers and so I am back and happy to present the third chapter of this lovely fic! I would like to thank Furius for pointing out to me that I used Elessar as Aragorn's name when I really meant to use Estel. That guy has to many damn names! So from this point onward he is being referred to as Estel. Any questions? Good! Common speech is in " ", elvish is in ' ', and elvish translations are in ( ). Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elladan and Elrohir ran swiftly through the halls of Rivendell, in search of their father.  
  
'Atar!' (Father!) cried Elrohir, as the spotted the raven haired elven lord leaving the library.  
  
'Mani marte, Elladan, Elrohir?' (What happened, Elladan, Elrohir?) asked Elrond, noticing the looks on his son's faces. 'Manke naa Estel?' (Where is Estel?)  
  
'Lye n' sinta,' (We don't know) said Elladan, leading Elrond back the way they had came. 'Lye utue edan e' ture…' (We found a human in the forest…)  
  
'Gandalf naa il yassen?' (Gandalf is not with him?) asked Elrond swiftly and the brothers looked at each other before Elladan continued.  
  
'Lye cronhe ed' Mori' Quesser' (We were attacked by dark elves)  
  
A sharp intake of breath was the reply.  
  
'Lye usine, Estel ar' Faramir…' (We escaped, Estel and Faramir…)  
  
Elrond began to mutter to himself, and the only words Elladan and Elrohir could distinguish were, 'Denathor…kill….damn wizard…'  
  
'Naa lye autuva mauua ten' sen?' (Are we going to look for them?) asked Elrohir, staring at his father intently.  
  
'N'uma!' (No!) said Elrond sharply, making his son's gape at him. 'Amin caela sina tyav….' (I have this feeling…) he murmured, and the two stared at each other again before turning to look at the forest, hoping that the two humans were alright.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
His face bearing a nauseated expression, Faramir wiped his sword on the grass, trying in vain to get the dark blood off. The stench of death was upon the air and he felt his head spin, as he looked down on the ground, where puddles of purple and black liquid were gathering. He could not stand it any longer and so he retched violently, his brown hair clinging to his to his sweaty face.  
  
He lost all sense of time as he fell to his knees, tears and sweat mingling with his vomit. All he was aware of was the coarse hand rubbing his back with a slow circular motion and the voice whispering reassurances in his ear. At first he thought it was Boromir but then he remembered that his brother was at home, in Minas Tirith. This thought made him retch even harder.  
  
But then it all came to a stop. Gasping for breath Faramir turned to find himself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes.  
  
"That was your first real battle, wasn't it?" inquired Estel, and Faramir nodded weakly. Estel stared at the brown haired young man before him, his eyes full of sympathy.  
  
"Come," he said, offering Faramir a broad weather-beaten hand. "I have made camp already."  
  
Grateful to get away from the bodies and the stench he followed Estel further into the woods, until they reached a large rock face. Beckoning for him to follow Estel slipped into a crevice only wide enough for them to fit through. The rough stone walls seemed to melt away as the entered a small cave, although it looked more like a room to Faramir. There was no need for a fire, for the night was warm and muggy and a steady stream of moonlight came down from the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Estel, and Faramir nodded in reply.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Faramir asked. He didn't remember Estel being away long, but then of course he was throwing up.  
  
"I found this years ago," replied Estel casually. "I come here whenever I want to be alone."  
  
Faramir glanced at him after he said this. All of his features radiated loneliness, and as hard as he tried not to, he felt sorry for Estel.  
  
"You are lonely too," Estel whispered softly, and Faramir locked his eyes upon his. There he found a spark of light, as if he found something that made him extremely happy. But at the same time this made Faramir uneasy.  
  
"I don't…don't know what you mean," he stuttered.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean," whispered Estel moving closer to him, but a soft rustling noise outside the cave made both of them freeze.  
  
To be continued…. 


	4. Loneliness

Thanks to Akin for pointing out to me that I didn't tell you how old Faramir is in this fic! He may be acting a bit…well…juvenile but he is really suppost to be about 18. Hope that clears everything up a bit! Takes place immediately after the last chapter! This is all in common speech so no elvish to look out for! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What is it?" Faramir tried to whisper, but Estel placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
Silent as only an elf could be Estel walked to the crevice and peered out into the darkness. In a matter of seconds he was seated next to Faramir again.  
  
"Well?" asked Faramir rather impatiently.  
  
"There is a group of dark elves," replied Estel with a shrug, while Faramir's face lit up in fear. This caused Estel to laugh.  
  
"Do not worry, for they can not hear us. Dark elves rely on their sense of smell, having no others. Did you brother ever tell you that Son of Gondor?"  
  
"How do you know about Boromir?" snapped Faramir.  
  
"I know a lot of things," said Estel with a smirk. "Like how much you hate your father, how much you miss your brother, and how lonely you are without him."  
  
Faramir just stared at him, finding no words to express his reaction to this statement.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you," said Estel softly.  
  
"It's fine," replied Faramir, drawing his knees to his chest. "It's not loneliness, it's weakness."  
  
"It that really what you think?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it does! I watched you today, and you fought with more determination then anyone I have met in awhile."  
  
"Honestly?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Why would I lie? Now look at me. Do you think I am weak?"  
  
Faramir did as he was told and his breath caught in his throat. Estel sat there, moonlight illuminating his rugged features. His dark curly hair clung to his tan cheeks, which were covered in stubble. That didn't make it any less grand, at least in Faramir's mind. Slowly his eyes wandered lower and he took in every dip and curve of Estel's body.  
  
"Well?" he asked and Faramir felt heat rise in his face as he gazed into the other's deep gray eyes.  
  
"No…" he stammered, and Estel smiled.  
  
"You see? You and I are much alike," sighing he stood up and began to pace the length of the cave. "I feel at peace here," he murmured. "It is a way for me to escape. No one understands the pain I hold inside…no one!"  
  
Faramir stared at him curiously wondering why he was telling him this, but listened intently when Estel continued.  
  
"I feel so alone here with the elves, they are so unearthly, and I can't compare. When I see two of them together my heart melts with pain, because they have something I will never have. Even my brothers make me feel this way." He sighed again. "I have had a few lovers but no one to really love. But you…you have your brother. Tell me!" he hissed suddenly, bringing his face a few inches from Faramir's. "Tell me what it is like to love!"  
  
Faramir gulped and spoke the words he had kept to himself for awhile. "It is a double edged sword, wonderful and painful at the same time." At this a picture of the one who had said this to him surfaced to the top of his brain. Nothing could sot the tears from coming now.  
  
"It hurts so much!" he sobbed and he was barely aware of the strong muscular arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders. "I miss him!"  
  
"Be grateful you have him," murmured Estel in his ear, in she same fashion as before. "I am sure he misses you too." He said this over and over until Faramir's tears subsided. Estel could tell from the gentle rhythmic breathing of the one in his arms, he had cried himself to sleep. With a smile he gently moved himself into a more comfortable position, as Faramir allowed his head to rest on his chest. Soon the soft sounds of sleep filled the cave and moonlight illuminated the two lying wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Miles away someone else was having trouble sleeping. Restlessly he paced back and forth until he came to a halt in front of a table that bore a large black glass ball. A sharp angry hiss was heard as he saw the two humans within the depths of the glass.  
  
"It has begun," he whispered, venom dripping from every word.  
  
To be continued….  
  
So can we all guess who the person who is spying on Estel and Faramir is? Brownie points to the person who gets the right answer! And don't worry all will be reveled in time…even the guy at the end! 


	5. Nightmares

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter…its just a little dream sequence, but nevertheless it is very important to the plot! The A/F slash will probably start in the next chapter…which hopefully will be up by tomorrow! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir rubbed his eyes which were heavy with sleep, briefly wondering why the floor underneath him was so cold. He sat up, but almost fell back down when he saw the gleaming white walls and the marble floors.  
  
Where am I? he wondered, though subconsciously he really knew.  
  
Following instinct more than anything else, he walked down the deserted hallway until he came to a large door that he didn't need to open. It just disappeared, so he walked inside.  
  
Heavy red curtains were drawn across the windows, making the air feel heavy from the heat of the fire. A sickly smell seemed to envelop everything and Faramir tried not to make a face.  
  
A low mysterious voice drew his attention from his surroundings.  
  
"Ah if you only knew the consequences of your actions, young Steward."  
  
The voice belonged to a figure that was seated upon the large chair in the middle of the chamber. Upon his lap was a black glass ball, and he was staring intently at it.  
  
"If only you knew…" he murmured.  
  
The color seemed to drain away from the room, and Faramir blinked a few times, trying to register what had happened and where he was now.  
  
He was standing in the middle of a forest, except everything was gray and lifeless. Gently he took a leaf into his hand, and it crumbled at the slightest touch.  
  
All of a sudden two figures materialized in front of him, one familiar and one not.  
  
"Estel!" he cried, but Estel didn't seem to notice him. One of his arms was linked with the other figure's, who had long raven hair.  
  
"Estel wait!" yelled Faramir, as the two started to walk away, and he grabbed the arm of the black hair creature, and she turned to look at him.  
  
Faramir screamed in terror, as he gazed into a pair of lidless red eyes, and an evil mutilated face. She hissed at him, blood running in rivulets down her chin.  
  
"Estel!" he cried out again as he felt the sensation of falling….falling….  
  
He landed with a thud next to something arm. He briefly opened his eyes but then closed them again.  
  
Dear god no… he pleaded silently but he could not change fate.  
  
Boromir lay dead next to him, three arrows protruding from his chest.  
  
"No!" Faramir screamed, cradling his brother's corpse, blood staining his hands. "No!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir sat up in terror, beads of sweat pouring down his face. Estel groaned in his sleep and rolled over, his arm unwrapping from its position around Faramir's waist. Uneven shallow breath filled the cave, but still Estel did not wake.  
  
Silently Farmir stood up, trying to stop the dream from replaying over and over in his head.  
  
It's just a dream…just a dream, he told himself, but still visions of Boromir's lifeless body filled his whole being, leaving no room for anything else, including the fact that he had woken up in Estel's arms.  
  
It's just a dream he told himself again, but this time he was less convinced.  
  
Or maybe it was because something else was nagging at the back of his brain. A voice that he had heard not so long ago.  
  
"But is it just a dream young Steward?" 


	6. Truths

I have upped the rating to R because it gets a bit lemony. I tried to do this as tastefully as possible because I really don't want to make it NC- 17, because I feel that it will take away from the story. Sorry, but that is the way things are going to be. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rain began to fall outside the cave, slowly at first, but then in blinding sheets of ice.  
  
Faramir sat, his knees drawn to his chest, as he stared out the hole in the roof of the cave. Estel had started a fire in the corner, and it was burning cheerfully, beckoning him to come near the warmth. Bur Faramir did not do so, for he was too lost in thought. Faintly he could hear a voice saying, 'But is it just a dream young Steward.'  
  
This first of all did not make any sense to Faramir. He was not the Steward, no would he ever be. Boromir was the eldest, and therefore would become Steward after their father.  
  
'But you are forgetting something….'  
  
"He is not going to die damnit!" Faramir screamed to the sky, while rain dripped of his face.  
  
Estel turned to look at him and said, 'I wouldn't be surprised if the dark elves know where we are now. They can't hear, but still…you screaming like that…." His voice died when he noticed that Faramir was shaking, while running a trembling hand through his damp hair muttering, "It's not real….he…he's fine."  
  
"Come here and sit by the fire," offered Estel, and Faramir did so, though he stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Estel, looking at him strangely. He had been acting odd since he had woken up this morning. Something was obviously bothering him.  
  
"I'm…I'm fine yes," Faramir said, but now his head was filled with visions of the raven-haired elf, who seemed to be leading Estel away.  
  
"Are you in a relationship?" asked Faramir, remembering how in his dream, the elf had her arm locked with Estel's.  
  
"You mean do I have a lover?" Faramir nodded. "No not presently. Why?" he asked, wondering why Faramir had brought up the subject.  
  
"No reason," mumbled Faramir, a flush appearing on his face.  
  
"You must have a reason," pressed Estel, moving closer to Faramir, who seemed uncomfortable. "And why are you so jumpy today?" he continued, smirking inwardly at how tense Faramir got when he was close to him.  
  
"Do you presume to know me?" shouted Faramir, finding a way to release his nervousness.  
  
"No," said Estel, closing the gap between them. "But you know all about me, and you have asked me a personal question, so why shouldn't I know about you?"  
  
Faramir didn't say anything except for, "You already know about my family, what more do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything," said Estel. "Like what drives you to fight with such determination? And why you are so tense when I am near you." He moved behind Faramir and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered huskily into his ear.  
  
"No," muttered Faramir back.  
  
"I think you are," said Estel, flicking his tongue against Faramir's earlobe, causing him to shudder not from nervousness, but from pleasure.  
  
"I don't fear you," he whispered.  
  
"Well you should," said Estel, before turning Faramir around and bring his lips down upon his.  
  
Faramir struggled a bit from Estel's abruptness, but soon he found himself enjoying the experience. Their mouths chased each other, as if they could not get enough of each other.  
  
"I want to know," said Estel breathlessly, abandoning Faramir's mouth and latching on to the tan flesh of his neck. "What will make you moan for me?"  
  
"What?" asked Faramir dreamily, for he had never felt anything like what Estel's mouth was doing to his neck.  
  
"What about this?" he asked before plunging his tongue into Faramir's slightly open mouth. Faramir's eyes flew open and he groaned in pleasure. Before the kisses were soft and light, and now they were deep and erotic.  
  
"Well, so now I know," Estel smirked, continuing to lick his way up and down Faramir's neck, while trying to undo the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Before this goes any further," muttered Faramir, trying to keep his head straight. "You spoke of love…."  
  
"So not question my ethics Faramir," he said, suddenly very stern. "You should know that I wouldn't do anything I if I did not have any feelings towards you."  
  
Faramir gazed deeply into the gray eyes, and instantly he knew that he spoke the truth. With a coy smile he backed away from Estel and removed his shirt and tunic, letting them fall to the ground.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" asked Faramir, flaunting his bare chest to the other man, in an attempt to be seductive. It seemed to work for before he could blink Estel had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"I guess you aren't as noble as you thought," Faramir managed to say between deep kisses.  
  
"I can say the same thing about you," said Estel with a grin, tickling Faramir's stomach mercilessly.  
  
Giggling like an idiot Faramir squirmed underneath the heavier man, and was surprised when he felt something hard pressed against his thigh. Estel was relentless and when he moved again the hard object brushed against his crotch.  
  
Faramir felt heat rise in his face, and something inside of him stirred.  
  
Estel stopped tickling him and stared intently at his face.  
  
"Do you desire this?" he whispered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I love you," murmured Estel, wrapping his arms around Faramir's waist, drawing him closer.  
  
"I love you too Estel," Faramir replied, sighing in bliss, as he allowed his head to rest on the other's bare chest.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Estel asked, pushing sweat soaked hair out of Faramir's face.  
  
"Sure," muttered Faramir sleepily.  
  
"Call me Aragorn." 


	7. Secrets Reviled

Um I have nothing to say except that this starts in Faramir's dream, and there is no elvish so that about sums it up!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You have taken this too far young Steward" came the eerie voice, and Faramir fell to the ground face first, moisture clinging to his skin.  
  
He was in the silvery forest again, except this time it was raining, a sickly looking black rain. Faramir shuddered, but then Aragorn and the raven-haired elf walked out of the trees, hand in hand.  
  
Instead of calling to Aragorn right away Faramir followed them, as quietly as he possibly could, but that wasn't enough. The elf turned around and hissed at him, blood flecking her mutilated lips.  
  
"He belongs to me now," she hissed, and at this color started to drain from her face. Black hair changed to golden silk and grotesque features turned to the soft stoic ones of a male elf. He was beautiful, but he had only one flaw, he was dead. Silvery blood was leaking out of a stomach wound, and it appeared to be self-inflicted. Shaking violently Faramir turned his head to the sky as a loud horn sounded. He paled knowing exactly what it meant.  
  
"Why is this happening?" he screamed, while holding the blonde elf's head in his arms. "Why?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Why?" Faramir yelled in his sleep, tossing and turning, his eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Faramir!" said Aragorn, trying to wake him. "Wake up Faramir!"  
  
Faramir's eyes flew open and he looked at Aragorn, his eyes full of fear. With a soft cry he threw himself at Aragorn, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright," murmured Aragorn, thinking about how much he had been doing this lately.  
  
Finally when he seemed to have calmed down significantly Aragorn ventured to ask, "What were you dreaming about that made you cry out like that?"  
  
Faramir bit his lip. What words could express the terror he felt when he saw the face of the raven-haired elf, or when he heard the Horn of Gondor, while holding a dead elf in his arms.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me that is alright," said Aragorn, rubbing Faramir's muscled back gently.  
  
"Don't lie to me," replied Faramir, and Aragorn looked down at his feet guiltily. "Don't worry, when I am ready I will tell you."  
  
This statement was rewarded with soft feather light kisses over his face and neck.  
  
"I think it is safe for us to leave now," said Aragorn, as Faramir tried to pull him closer, silently begging for more.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Faramr, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Don't despair lovely one," said Aragorn cupping Faramir's chin in his hand. "There will be plenty of time for that when we get to Rivendell." He winked at him before pulling on his shirt.  
  
Smiling inwardly Faramir followed suit as Aragorn poured water over the fire, as embers were still glowing brightly.  
  
When they exited the cave the sunlight blinded him briefly, but he followed Aragorn through the trees, bird song floating in the crisp morning air.  
  
Aragorn chuckled at the look on his face. "You like my home nay?"  
  
"Yes, very much so," said Faramir, shaking dew soaked hair out of his face.  
  
Aragorn chuckled again saying, "Your eye is caught by pretty things."  
  
Faramir smiled, catching the subtle hints in this statement.  
  
"I can't find anything in Minas Tirith that compares with the rare beauty I find here," he whispered in his ear, ever so softly licking the lobe.  
  
He felt Aragorn shudder, and pulled away. He stared into his eyes, but instead of finding desire and love he found fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, gently stoking his cheek.  
  
"You….you live in the white city?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes…why?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Aragorn quickly, distracting Faramir by kissing him hard.  
  
This seemed to work for when he suggested that they continue Faramir didn't object.  
  
Relief coursed through Aragorn, but he knew that he couldn't keep his true heritage secret for long.  
  
Why couldn't I see this before? he asked himself. I saw everything else. But we will worry about this later.  
  
And so the two lovers walked into Rivendell, where three elves waited for them. 


	8. Arrival in Rivendell

It took forever for me to translate everything into Elvish so I sort of gave it up. So Elvish is in ' ', and thoughts are in . Thanks to Marylou for giving me the idea of Faramir being afraid of a dominant Aragorn. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'They're coming!' Elrohir announced and Elrond stood up, sighing in relief.  
  
'Thank the Valar,' he said and left the room, his sons staring after him.  
  
'When we go missing he doesn't act like this,' muttered Elladan. 'Why is that?'  
  
'Probably because it's Estel,' replied Elrohir with a shrug. 'Come brother let us go.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir stood back, feeling awkward as Elrond hugged Aragorn, and then proceeded to yell at him.  
  
'Why didn't you call Elladan and Elrohir back? Where you trying to prove something by acting so irresponsibly? Taking on that many dark elves by yourself….'  
  
'There was no time father,' said Aragorn calmly. 'And I had Faramir….'  
  
'Faramir?' asked Elrond.  
  
Feeling heat rise in his face Faramir stepped forward, and the elf lord smiled, making him seem less intimidating.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell," said Elrond gallantly. "Allow me to apologize for the trouble my son's have caused you."  
  
'No need to apologize,' said Faramir, winking at Aragorn who grinned. 'And I am sure that Gandalf will explain why he left when danger was near when he returns.'  
  
'Yes,' said Elrond, leading them down a hallway. 'By the way, did Gandalf say where he went?'  
  
'No,' said Faramir. 'He didn't say much, just that he had to leave.'  
  
Sighing and shaking his head Elrond said, "Here is your room, and anything you need will be given to you. Lunch will be served in an hour, but if you are to weary to attend that is fine."  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality my Lord," said Faramir, and Elrond left, but neither humans noticed the broad smile on his face.  
  
"You neglected to mention that you were Lord Elrond's son," said Faramir, running his hands over Aragorn's chest.  
  
"Foster son," amended Aragorn.  
  
"Yes well foster son or not, I am a guest," smirked Faramir. He didn't like the way that Aragorn had been so dominant with him the other night, and he was not going to waste this opportunity to get back at him.  
  
"And praytell exactly what would the guest like," said Aragorn, smiling. Perhaps this situation could work out to his advantage. He licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
"I would like a bath drawn," stated Faramir neutrally, laughing inside at the look of astonishment on Aragorn's face.  
  
"Don't be so disappointed," he whispered, and Aragorn's face instantly brightened.  
  
"What the guest wants will be provided for him," said Aragorn, and Faramir followed him into a large spacious bathroom, with white marble floors, and mirrors adorning the walls. In the corner there was a large bathtub sunken into the floor. Smiling at his lover Aragorn poured hot water into the tub, never taking his eyes off of Faramir.  
  
When he was finished he turned to Faramir who just stood there a look of pure delight upon his face.  
  
"Well?" asked Aragorn impatiently.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Faramir, giggles threatening to spill out of his lips.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" asked Aragorn, desire taking over his body and mind.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" said Faramir, and this is when he realized that he would not be in control for much longer.  
  
"That you want me," said Aragorn before seizing Faramir's lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
"This was not suppost to happen," breathed Faramir, as Aragorn managed to strip him of his shirt.  
  
"Admit it you like it," said Aragorn.  
  
"Well I can't lie to you," laughed Faramir, but the next thing he knew he was soaking wet, and staring up at a laughing Aragorn.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"We couldn't let that bath go to waste now could we," but then he was lying in the tub next to Faramir, both laughing their heads off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Wrapped in a warm bathrobe Faramir snuggled closer to Aragorn's chest, and he wrapped his arms around him protectively.  
  
"Sleep now love," he said and Faramir did so, thought it was not restful.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Aragorn!" Faramir yelled trying to catch up with his lover, who was running ahead of him. "Aragorn wait for me!"  
  
He smiled when Aragorn stopped and waited for him. When he reached him he threw his arms around his neck and said, "I missed you," before kissing him.  
  
Aragorn didn't say anything, he only kissed him harder, not letting go when Faramir was in need of air.  
  
"What was that for?" panted Faramir, as he found himself pinned beneath the heavier man. Again Aragorn didn't respond, as he removed Faramir's shirt.  
  
Fear began to overtake him as Aragorn caressed his bare chest, leaving scratches in the wake of his hand.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" asked Faramir, his voice shaking a bit. "If you want me to submit to you, I don't care. I love you Aragorn." He was hoping that these words would change his lovers strange behavior, but instead an angry look appeared on his face, and he brought his hand down to Faramirs left breast and scratched downward quickly. Blood flowed out of the long parallel wound and Aragorn lapped it up with relish.  
  
Desperately Faramir clawed at Aragorn's face trying to dislodge him.  
  
Smiling cruelly Aragon ripped apart his chest cavity and pulled out his dripping still beating heart. Faramir stared into his eyes finding nothing, absolutely nothing.  
  
Laughing evilly he kissed him hard before throwing his vital organ in the dirt.  
  
"No!" cried Faramir in agony, trying desperately to cling to something that wasn't there. "Aragorn,"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Faramir," yelled Aragorn, grabbing hold of his lover's hands to keep him from clinging to his neck, depriving him of air.  
  
"No….Aragorn," muttered Faramir in his sleep, thrashing about on the bed wildly. Aragorn cried out when his nails dug into his cheeks, as if he was the only thing left for him to hold onto.  
  
At this Faramir's eyes flew open and he stared at Aragorn relief flowing through him.  
  
"Thank the Valar," he whispered before kissing Aragorn over and over. Aragorn winced when kisses fell upon his cheeks, but sighed in pleasure when Faramir began to clean the scratches with his tongue.  
  
"I'm so sorry," murmured Faramir, before continuing to lick Aragorn's wounds.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell you what you are dreaming about?"  
  
"Not now," muttered Faramir as he buried his head it the hollow of Argorn's throat.  
  
"Do you love me?" Faramir looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then tell me what you were dreaming about."  
  
"It…it's hard to explain…"  
  
"You can tell me anything love, always know that,"  
  
"Yes, but this different…"  
  
"Is everything ok?" came a voice from outside.  
  
"Yes, Elladan," said Aragorn. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just Gandalf wishes to speak with Faramir right away."  
  
"Alright," said Aragorn and then softly he said to Faramir, "We will talk about this later."  
  
Faramir didn't say anything, but pulled on his shirt. He was about to leave but then he noticed how dejected Aragorn looked. Smiling he kissed him and said, "I love you, don't doubt that."  
  
I may love him, he thought, as the left the room. But there is no mistaking what that dream means. 


	9. Arguments

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, like all the rest of you I too have exams. They are mostly over now, all I have left is Math and German! *sarcastically* Yay! This chapter flips around a bit and it moves rather quickly too. But I am proud of myself as I was stuck on it for awhile. This is a song-fic to Linkin Parks 'With You'. Thoughts are in , elvish is in ' ', common speech is in " " and Faramir's mental thoughts are in * *. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Come in," said Gandalf's deep voice and Faramir entered the room trembling.  
  
The old wizard sat in a deep red velvet chair, his feel propped up on a stool.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" asked Faramir, without any trace of emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yes I did dear boy," said Gandalf, his eyes twinkling. 'How have things been since you left home?'  
  
"Alright I guess," said Faramir feeling awkward.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Does it matter? And where were you when we needed you the most?"  
  
"I had business to attend to," replied Gandalf quickly. "But more about that later. Tell me everything that happened please, for it is of great importance."  
  
Faramir stared at him. Was his story that important? Taking a deep breath he stared to tell Gandalf about his dreams, for he had wished to tell someone about them ever since they started.  
  
************************************************************  
  
I woke up in a dream today,  
  
To the cold of the static,  
  
Put my cold feet on the floor,  
  
Forgot all about yesterday,  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So these dreams are about your brother?"  
  
At this Faramir flinched. How could he have forgotten Boromir? It made him sick to think that he was so easily replaced in his mind. Gandalf coughed and Faramir returned to the conversation.  
  
"Yes…and Aragorn."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes! We were stranded for a few days, and I find him an admirable man."  
  
"As do I," Gandalf interjected.  
  
"But lately he had been acting rather odd, as if something about me repulses him."  
  
"Interesting," said Gandalf puffing on his pipe. "Now what exactly happens to Aragorn in these dreams?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy,  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake,  
  
Slow to react,  
  
Even though you're so close to me,  
  
Your still so distant and I can't bring you back…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir gulped as he saw his lover walking away beneath his eyelids.  
  
'Come back!' he shouted mentally.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It's true the way I feel,  
  
Was promised by your face,  
  
The sound of your voice,  
  
Painted on my memories,  
  
Even if you're not with me,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
You now I see keeping everything inside,  
  
With you,  
  
You now I see,  
  
Even when I close my eyes…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Don't you love me?* came Aragorn's anguished voice inside his head and a soft sob escaped his lips.  
  
"I need you to listen to me Faramir,' said Gandalf sternly making Faramir open his eyes.  
  
"I have come to escort you home."  
  
"What? Why?" shouted Faramir.  
  
'You brother is ill, and your father is away. Boromir kept on asking for you, I had no other choice."  
  
Faramir stared at him in shock. He had just met the only person he felt he would ever love and now they wanted to take him away? Yet he knew that Boromir wouldn't ask for him unless it was really that bad. He had a sense of pride that wouldn't allow him to ask for help. But still…  
  
"I can 't go Gandalf," he said loudly.  
  
"But you must go! Things are happening, I can't explain but we must leave now!"  
  
Faramir sensed the urgency in his voice and released that Gandalf wasn't joking.  
  
It was just then an idea hit him. He would ask Aragorn to return with him!  
  
"Were are you going?" yelled Gandalf as Faramir sprinted out the door, his mind set on finding Aragorn.  
  
He didn't have to look far for as he rounded a corner he bumped into him, falling on his back.  
  
'I'm sorry Faramir are you alright?' he asked.  
  
'Sure I'm fine,' said Faramir. 'But we have to talk right away.'  
  
Saying nothing else he dragged Aragorn back to his room.  
  
'So what do you want to talk about?' asked Aragorn. He figured that Faramir had finally decided to tell him about his dream, but he was sorely mistaken.  
  
'Return with me,' said Faramir bluntly.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'I have to return home. Come to Minas Tirith with me.'  
  
Aragorn paled drastically. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This couldn't be happening.  
  
'I…Faramir…' he took his lover's hand in his own. 'Please do not ask this of me…I can't.'  
  
'Why not? Don't you want to be with me?' asked Faramir coldly, pulling away.  
  
'Of course I do! It's just….'  
  
'Just what Aragorn? If you can't then at least I deserve to know why.'  
  
He stood there his hands on his hips, and just as Aragorn was about to tell him the reason why a thought popped into his head.  
  
'I don't have to tell you,' he smirked.  
  
'So I don't deserve to know?' asked Faramir.  
  
'No, not until you tell me about your dreams!'  
  
'Don't bring that up, it has nothing to do with this!'  
  
'Yes it does.'  
  
Silence was the answer.  
  
'Don't be such a hypocrite Faramir!'  
  
Again there was silence until something hard hit his nose and he felt blood trickle down his face.  
  
'What the hell was that for?'  
  
Faramir choose not to answer.  
  
'Answer me damnit!' Aragorn yelled and his rage got the best of him as he knocked Faramir to the ground punching him over and over.  
  
A loud slamming sound interrupted the flying punches and curses and the two stared up at Gandalf who looked very grave.  
  
"Pack your things Faramir," he said softly and Faramir threw one last glance at Aragorn before picking his bruised form off the ground and exiting after the wizard.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I hit you and you hit me back,  
  
We fall to the floor,  
  
The rest of the day stands still,  
  
Fine line between this and that,  
  
When things go wrong,  
  
I pretend that the past isn't real…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Silently Faramir mounted his horse, trying so hard not to look at Aragorn. He regretted hitting him, but the damage was done.  
  
Oh no, he thought miserably as Aragorn approached him.  
  
'You have one last chance to make this work Faramir,' he stated simply.  
  
'I…can't.' he whispered.  
  
'A relationship is nothing without trust, and I just can't trust you.'  
  
Without another word he walked away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory,  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake,  
  
Slow to react,  
  
Even though you're close to me,  
  
You're still so distant,  
  
And I can't bring you back….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A feeling of nausea washed over him for now he knew that the dreams were real. It indeed felt as if his heart was being ripped out.  
  
"Come Faramir," said Gandalf, not voicing his opinion on the situation. "You brother awaits us."  
  
Faramir nodded and cantered after him, still unable to get the picture of Aragorn out of his head.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It's true the way I feel,  
  
Was promised by you're face,  
  
The sound of your voice,  
  
Painted on my memories,  
  
Even if you're not with me,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
You now I see,  
  
Keeping everything inside,  
  
You now I see,  
  
Even when I close my eyes….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Faramir's POV)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As I rode to my home I couldn't help but think of him. It was ironic because when I was leaving I couldn't stop thinking of Boromir but now my lover haunted my thoughts.  
  
Former lover I painfully corrected myself, but I kept on hearing his voice, *I just can't trust you*.  
  
But still I held my head high and rode proudly into the city just as Boromir had taught me to do when I was little.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
No,  
  
No matter how far we've come,  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow,  
  
With you….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As soon as we dismounted I ran to Boromir's room, although I knew he would be fine. It wasn't his time…yet. 


	10. Dreams Come True

Hey I'm finally back and sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story! *Sob* But anyway I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Gently Faramir eased open his brother's door and his nose was instantly hit by a foul smell. The curtains were drawn, making the room seem very dreary.  
  
"Faramir?" came a raspy voice from the bed and he sat on the end and took his brother's clammy hand in his own.  
  
"Yes Boromir I am here," he whispered soothingly.  
  
"I'm glad," he smiled weakly. "I wanted you to be here just in case.."  
  
"Listen to me Boromir," said Faramir urgently. "You are not going to die, not here not now. You just have to trust me."  
  
"But look at this," he murmured pulling the sheet off his bare chest.  
  
The once tan skin was now red and raw, and there were welts all over the place that were oozing a thin clear liquid.  
  
"No one knows what it is," said Boromir. "But it hurts terribly. It is like my chest is caving in."  
  
"What is that?" asked Faramir, gesturing to a small black pot sitting over the fire burning in the fireplace.  
  
"The healers said it would ease the pain," answered Boromir and Faramir walked over to it. Sniffing it he realized with a jolt what it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Boromir as Faramir took the pot off the fire and threw the contents out the window.  
  
"Nothing," Faramir lied, not wanting to voice his suspicions, but he couldn't help but wonder why the healers had given him that particular herb. They knew its effects..  
  
However the sight of his Brother inhaling the fresh air brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Rest now," he whispered.  
  
"Faramir?" asked Boromir as Faramir turned to leave. "How did you know that I wasn't going to die from the disease?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seemed so sure when you said that I wasn't going to die. How?"  
  
"How what?" said Faramir trying desperately to avoid the subject.  
  
"You know what, never mind," he said irritably, rolling over on the bed so his back was facing his brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Boromir," said Faramir gently sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know," he whispered back, and before either could blink they were wrapped in each other's arms, Faramir sobbing.  
  
"I have to tell," he sobbed over and over.  
  
"Talk to me," Boromir whispered and Faramir did so starting with how he and Aragorn had met and ending with their fight, and then moving on the dreams although he omitted the part about Boromir dying. He just couldn't bring himself to tell him.  
  
He was so caught up in retelling his tale that he didn't notice the look that passed over his brother's face every time Aragorn was mentioned.  
  
When he was finished he dried his tears and smiled. "You should sleep now, enough talking for today."  
  
He got up to leave but Boromir caught his arm. "Please stay with me."  
  
Faramir stared at his brother, for he never thought that he would make this request. But he had no say in the matter for he had already climbed into bed and Boromir's arms were wrapped around him.  
  
"Sleep," he whispered, and he could feel Boromir sigh before falling alseep. He smiled contentedly before too letting sleep take over him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir never expected that dreams would come to him while he was in the strong arms of his brother, but he was wrong.  
  
Loud horn blasts echoed in the distance as Faramir stood at the bank of a river. Before his eyes hung the horn of Gondor, although it was cloven in half. The water was dark under the light of the moon but yet he could see a boat floating towards him. A fear crept into his heart and he realized that he did not want to see what was in the boat.  
  
"No," he whispered harshly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Faramir sat up in bed, his breath extremely uneven. Next to him Boromir tossed and turned on the sheets, occasionally muttering some words.  
  
"Father..no..fire..tomb..Faramir" The last word was shouted and the sound echoed around the chamber. Faramir stared at him in shock. He was having these dreams too?  
  
Gently he shook Boromir awake.  
  
"Faramir," he gasped his sweat slicked chest heaving.  
  
"Are you having dreams too?" asked Faramir softly.  
  
Boromir turned his head away.  
  
"Don't hide this from me," Faramir whispered placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yes." The single word was barley audible yet Faramir heard it.  
  
"What are they about?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can. I know what a terrible burden they can be."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"But."  
  
"Go Faramir," and Faramir was surprised to see tears glistening in his brother's eyes.  
  
He hesitated before standing up saying, "You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know," said Boromir, smiling slightly. Faramir returned the smile before exiting the room only to meet Gandalf in the hallway.  
  
"How is he?" the wizard whispered.  
  
"Fine," said Faramir his voice sounding strained. Slowly he removed from his pocket a leaf that he had taken from the black pot earlier and handed it to Gandalf.  
  
The wizard's eyes grew hard and cold as he studied the leaf. "I will speak to the healers immediately." And with that he strode off leaving Faramir alone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
He could not remember how he got back to his chambers but the next morning he was at his window, looking down upon his father, brother, and Gandalf who were talking together.  
  
The night before had unnerved him a little bit and the way that Boromir had said fire chilled him.  
  
"Young Steward," came a mocking voice in the back of his head and he threw himself onto the bed screaming.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Years Later.) Faramir's POV  
  
As I stood on the bank of the Anduin I knew that it had happened. We waited for any news of Boromir but there was none. Only I knew what had befallen my brother as earlier that day the call of a horn pierced the air.  
  
So I stood there, and even though I knew it was not a dream it felt like one as I took in the sight of my brother lying dead in the boat, moonlight making his face seem radiant. All his gear was there, except for his horn. I smiled grimly knowing what had become of it. Gently I pushed the boat back into the current of the river knowing where its destination was. And then it was over. All years ago knowing that this was going to happen, and it was over in what seemed like a heartbeat. It gave me this odd feeling and so I sat down on the bank of the great river and cried.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Battle was upon us and I rode, killing enemies just and Boromir had taught me when I was young, but I could tell that we wouldn't last much longer. I parried a few times with someone, I couldn't tell anymore, sweat was blurring my vision, and fatigue had taken over my body. This was why I didn't see it coming. A deadly black dart that hit my neck, making me fall to the ground.  
  
"See Boromir," I whispered the noise of battle barley audible. "I don't die in a fire. I die here." And with that said I let myself succumb to the poison coursing through my veins.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Of course we all know that Faramir doesn't die here but I stopped here because it worked. So if you have a reason to flame me please don't use that. 


End file.
